Blade Master
by Chaos C
Summary: Lincoln reads a script I made. (This is only so I can get people's opinion on my superhero idea)


**Hello everyone. It is I, Chaos C. I know I said I'd wait to see what you guys would think, but I couldn't wait for you guys to read this. I don't own the Loud House. Anyone else is mine. Also sorry for the way this looks. I tried to fix this the way I wanted it to be, but Fanfiction wouldn't let me.**

Lincoln was inside his bed room. A computer in front of him. He looks up from his computer and sees the viewer.

"Oh hey everyone. Get this, the author of this story actually made scripts for a cartoon idea he has."

"Hey Lincoln. Mind showing the viewers?" I ask.

"Sure Chaos. Take a look guys."

 **From this point on, these stories are mine. I have a different format than fanfiction. I hope you guys like it.**

It's a quiet night on the planet Eskeon until an alarm goes off. Until two petty thieves came out of the bank and get on their hoverboards.

THIEF 2

Do you think he'll get us?

THIEF 1

No way. He's a legend. And if he

does exist how come no one has seen him?

THIEF 2

I guess you're right. I hope you're

right.

Just then a screen popped up from their boards. It showed a man with a five o'clock shadow, grey eyes, and was sweating a lot.

THIEF 1

Hey boss. What's up?

BOSS

Listen, I need you guys to bring the

money to a different location. The

police are after me.

THIEF 1

You got it boss. Where to?

BOSS

Ok. I just sent you the coordinates,

but you'll need to go underground.

Fly down the hole. I just drew it.

See you guys later.

And then the monitors cut off. The two thieves nodded to each other and headed down for the hole their boss drew. Little did they know they were on the way into two different cells a in the dungeons at their king's castle.

BOSS

Ok man. Now let me go. I did what

you want. Please.

?

No way. You're a criminal. If I let

you go, I'll be breaking the superhero

code of letting criminals go. Now close

your eyes and turn around.

The boss did so but turned a ninety degrees. The mysterious man told him to turn again. The boss was now facing the man. Now the man was getting serious.

?

Now you can open your eyes.

The boss looked up and saw he has in a hospital room. He looked around until he looked at his lap and saw a note that read: "I could do worst. You better hope we don't meet again. Blade Master" The boss was now scared.

Blade Master was now standing on the building next to the hospital looking at the moon. He also looked at Earth and remembered the times he spent on earth. Especially his time with the one Earth called Batman.

BLADE MASTER

I'll never forget that night.

He had a flashback with his sparring match.

THE BATCAVE

The Batcave is huge and dark. Streaks of light from overhead lighting cut through the darkness.

Far off to one side of the cave, BATMAN stands on a platform, wearing the classic cape and mask. He punches a practice dummy.

Standing nearby is a figure wearing all black. He wears knives on his waist and a pair of swords on his back.

In between punches, Batman talks to Blade Master.

BATMAN

Whenever someone shows up in Gotham,

claiming to be a hero, I meet with

them. To test them, to see if they

Belong in my city.

BLADE MASTER

You want to test us?

BATMAN

That's right. Scared?

Blade Master LEAPS through the air, doing a FLIP and landing in the center of the platform, both swords drawn.

Blade Master

Bring it on.

Batman walks over to a weapons cabinet on the wall. He takes a sword out and swings it around.

BATMAN

Are you sure you want to make this a

sword fight? You do know I was

trained by an army of ninjas, right?

I know how to use a sword.

BLADE MASTER

Not like us.

BATMAN

All right.

Batman runs forward and swings the sword at Blade Master.

In a single move, Blade Master deflects the blow and knocks the sword out of Batman's hand, sending it flying across the room.

Blade Master grins.

BLADE MASTER

An army of ninjas, huh?

Batman growls, a little frustrated.

BATMAN

No one's ever disarmed me like that

before. Clearly you have skills.

Let's take this to the next level.

Batman spins, throwing his cape in Blade Master's face. Blade Master takes a few steps back.

Batman dives away, throwing a batarang behind him.

Blade Master CATCHES the batarang.

BATMAN

What? You caught it?

BLADE MASTER

Nice Bat Blade.

BATMAN

It's called a batarang. Since you

Like it, here's a few more.

Batman throws three more batarangs at Blade Master.

He catches them all!

BATMAN

You caught all of them. Impressive.

BLADE MASTER

Yeah. Now it's our turn. Catch!

Blade Master hurls the batarangs at Batman. Batman deflects three of them, but the last one hit his head, knocking him to the ground.

Blade Master walks over and sticks his hand out.

BLADE MASTER

Let us help you up.

Batman takes his hand and Blade Master pulls him up.

BATMAN

That was impressive. I'd be

honored to have your help

Protecting Gotham.

BLADE MASTER

Thank you, Batman. We won't let

you down.

Batman

I know you won't. You're a real

hero, Blade Master.

It's been two years since that night. X was in deep thought when one of his nine other spirit selves interrupted him.

VII

Congrats. That was your fiftieth

crook subdued. Are you ready

for your new body?

X

I'm so ready. Hey, wait are the

other eight?

VII

They're getting you a body? In

fact here they come now. Look.

X turned around and his previous incarnations holding something behind their backs. They looked at X with a smile on his face. X had a huge grin on his face.

IV

Here you go X. Just put on the

ring and you'll have your new

body.

X

Alright. Let's do this.

And with that, X grabbed the ring and a blue light lit up the dark sky. When the light dimmed down, X and the other spirits were in one body.

BLADE MASTER

This is nice. Our new body has

lots of potential.

Blade Master's new body had ten marks in his body. One in each leg, each foot, each hand, each arm, one on their chest, and one under their chin. Blade Master wore a black hood that was attached to a long black trench coat with the sleeves rolled up. On their face they wore two masks. One for the bottom half of their face and the upper half with a visor built in. They had knives in their coat pockets and two metal swords on their back.

Blade Master closed their eyes. They found out they could communicate with their other selves.

X

Thank you guys for this body.

I-IX

No problem.

All of a sudden, an alarm was heard at the exotic species zoo.

BLADE MASTER

Ok. Let's test this body out.

VI

Call in Freedom. It'll help

you get to places faster.

X

Ok.

Suddenly they let out a huge shout.

BLADE MASTER

FREEEEEDOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Out of nowhere, a sword came from the sky and Blade Master climbed on.

BLADE MASTER

Freedom. Fly to the exotic

species zoo.

Freedom clamped onto Blade Master's legs and flew off.

BLADE MASTER

We think this is going to be a fun

Adventure.

Blade Master flew off to save the day as the episode fades to black, ending Our New Body.

 **I hope you guys like this story. If only I could actually publish this to a network. After this, I have four more. If you see any grammar problems or have a comment leave it in the review section. Have any ideas? PM me. I'll read it as soon as I can. BTW, that part about Blade Master and Batman, that was part of a little VA I did with Kevin Conroy. I'm not lying. Anyway, new scripts will take time. So be patient with me. Take care.**


End file.
